


Getting Home

by scorchedtitan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Chexboose family does when they get home. (Written for a prompt on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Home

Caboose got home earliest, after picking up the kids from school. He settled on the couch, Omega tucked under one arm, John running off to play with a very excited Freckles. The large man would turn on whatever shows the small child wanted, with some vetoes (Movie channels, for the most part, were off-limits, after Omega snuck downstairs one night and watched Die Hard).

Soon, Church would be home, and Caboose would have to prevent himself from leaping up like when they were small, instead gently displacing a napping Omega. Church would be greeted with a hug and countless info about Caboose’s day. The shorter man would smile wearily, tired from his own day, and still having work to be done. So they’d return to the couch, after which Church would take out his laptop. Freckles would run up and give the ball to the programmer, who would absentmindedly throw it as he worked, Caboose watching the two with a happy look.

Last would come Tex, exhausted from a long couple hours at the gym. She’d often scoop up Omega when he came running, his weight easy to carry, no matter how much she pretended he was getting too big for this. She’d also be met by Caboose, who was always careful to step over the sleeping Freckles and Church’s legs. She’d always respond with some anecdote about a customer from that day, before slapping Church lightly to wake the short man up. And then the little family would go off to get a pizza, or on Friday nights have Shabbos with Carolina’s family. And all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so similar to my last fic I'M SO SORRY. It takes place in my modern AU that I have yet to write a lot for.


End file.
